Elm Tree House: Punishment, Love, Sex RATED M (EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS)
by SybilCut
Summary: Sex is everywhere in Elm Tree House. Expect more chapters...
1. Chapter 1: Elektra and Liam

Hello and welcome to my first fan-fiction story.

I have absolutely no rights to Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns and the Dumping Ground's characters so please no legal action BBC!

Rated : M+ (A lot of kinky sex, and opportunities for ejaculation ;) )

Without further ado, Launch into the first chapter of my new fan fic. Enjoy. And ejaculate moderately ;)

Elm Tree House was enveloped in a tense atmosphere. Frank had recently been arrested in the possession of Cannabis and had only just been released on bail. Mike was livid, snapping onto any signs of suspicious activity with his steely gaze and even mediocre pranks warranted a strict punishment…

Elektra was upstairs in the shower, she felt so horny and wet. Squeezing her juicy C+ breasts whilst plunging her finger in and out of her tight teen vagina; she was enveloped in ecstasy. She longed for a hard dick inside her, a hand squeezing her plump butt cheeks, Carmen's pussy in her mouth; but most of all she longed the feeling of the orgasmic haze of the morning after and the elation and pain of sex.

Elektra had never had straight sexual intercourse. She had given a few blowjobs in her time and had engaged in 69 with her Cobra friends (her previous gang before being kicked out by her parents). But she watched porn avidly. Fingering her pussy as she watched her favourite porn-stars ravaged by men's gigantic dick's plunging in and out of their pussies. She longed for her brains to be fucked out. Her virginity to be taken, she watched as Asa Akira, Lisa Ann, Kagney Linn Karter all were fucked again and again and she envied them. Envied their bodies and envied the dicks ravaging them.

As she neared her orgasm she began to moan unaware that the noise was heard in the next room…

Liam had his hand around his rather big for his age 7" cock. He didn't enjoy the feeling of bare skin on his cock so had a hand covered in lube stroking up and down his cock to Elektra's moans. He had recently discovered Elektra's kinky masturbation habit and was enjoying wanking to her noises. As he ejaculated he moaned loudly…

Elektra was shocked by this sudden noise and decided to investigate once she had put her clothes on. She realised the noise had come from Liam's room and looked through the keyhole, she caught Liam sitting next to the wall moaning her name as cum seeped from his cock. 'That is one big dick' she thought as she started through the key hole.

Knocking on the door she unzipped ¼ of her hoody, exposing her cleavage. She heard Liam pulling his jeans up hurriedly and smiled inwardly as she heard the chair scraping the floor. After 30 seconds Liam opened the door. He could hardly believe his eyes as he saw Elektra's breasts and his cock hardened. "Hey Liam" she whispered as she pushed him back into his room. She shut his door slowly and turned the lock. "I know what you've been up to you naughty boy", she said as she began to unzip the rest of her shirt. Liam's eyes widened as he looked at her beautiful teen breasts. "Oh you like what you see?" She asked, Liam's opinion was made evident by the slow nod and his drooling mouth. Elektra crouched down, unzipping Liam's jeans and pulling his jeans and boxers down in one go. "Oh you dirty boy not even cleaning up after wanking to my orgasm noises" she muttered as she gripped his cock and pushed it into her mouth. "Oh Elektra you're incredible, I've always fancied you" he said as she bobbed her head along his dick. Elektra gagged as she deep throated his cock. Her eyes watered and she slid her mouth of his penis.

"Maybe you should have said something, now be a good lad and help me out…" she said as she pulled down her mini skirt and black panties, exposing her bare, pink teen pussy. Liam stepped towards her and pulled her towards him, their tongues connected and began in a battle for dominance. Liam's hand entered Elektra's pussy causing Elektra to moan into Liam's mouth, hardening his dick. Liam's other hand explored Elektra's plump teen ass, trailing its way up her body until it settled on squeezing Elektra's C+ breasts. Elektra's pussy juices covered Liam's hand until Elektra could take no more and began to stroke Liam's cock. Liam moved Elektra's hand away from his cock and laid her onto his bed. He reached over her and began to search for a Condom. Elektra realised what he was searching for and whispered "No need. I'm on the pill". Liam's eyes lit up with delight as he guided his cock towards Elektra's virgin pussy. As he entered her, Elektra winced and shouted out in pain. "Are you okay Elektra?" Liam whispered, concerned that he was hurting Elektra. "Yeah just keep going!" Elektra shouted. Liam gripped her butt cheeks and plunged his cock in and out of Elektra's pussy. In and out Liam's cock went, Elektra moaned, screamed, panted in delight, Liam and Elektra ejaculated in synchronisation, Elektra screamed as she felt the explosion of juices inside her vagina. Elektra fell into an orgasmic gaze as Liam began to lick her pussy, loving the taste of his and her cum combined.

_ ANAL HERE IF YOU DON'T ENJOY ANAL THEN SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT UNDERSCORED LINE  
>_<p>

As Elektra came out of her haze, Liam turned her over and began to lick her ass. His tongue flicked in and out of her tight anal and he plunged his fingers into her ass, determined to make her loose enough for his cock. On and on Liam fingered her as she moaned louder and louder. Then when Liam was satisfied he layed down on the bed and Elektra sat on top of his cock. She moaned as she rode his hard cock and screamed as he began to play with her clit as her ass was penetrated by his cock. "Liam fuck me faster and harder" Elektra screamed, Liam began to thrust and Elektra met his thrusts, the noise of skin on skin could be heard in the hallway as could their moans and voices but they simply didn't give a fuck. All they cared about was getting their needs satisfied. When they were both finally exhausted Elektra rolled of Liam and they began to French-kiss passionately.

Little did they know, Mike had been watching them from the moment Elektra had begun to suck Liam's dick and was outside having a wank to their naked bodies.

Mike would punish both of them for their fun… and he couldn't wait…

END OF CHAPTER 1: Thankyou for reading please follow this account for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2: Foursome

Welcome back to another chapter once again:

I have absolutely no rights to Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns and the Dumping Ground's characters so please no legal action BBC!

RATED M+

Five days had passed since Elektra and Liam's fun in the bedroom and they had fucked thrice. Elektra snuck out of her bedroom at around midnight and they slept together. They made sure no-one could spot her as Liam became a lookout when she was moving from or to his room.

Saturday:

After their nice long fuck session, Elektra rolled off Liam and they began to kiss passionately, Liam's hands trailed towards her vagina and he began to enter it with 4 fingers "Woah you can fit so much in you now babe" he muttered as they continued their love-fest. After a while they realised they had to get ready before anybody saw Elektra in Liam's room.

Once Liam had helped Elektra wrap her robe around her slender body, Liam entered the hallway to act as a lookout. "It's all clear" he whispered and she slipped out. Before entering the bathroom, Elektra turned and realised how much she loved Liam, she walked towards him, putting a hand on his bulge and engaging in a fiery embrace of the lips.

Liam, loving the feeling of Elektra's hands closed his eyes and entered her mouth with his tongue. If he didn't close his eyes he would have been shocked by the sight at the end of the hallway…

Mike walked out of Carmen's room with Carmen wearing a badly ripped frock and her bare B cup titties exposed. Mike was pushing her forward with a hand on her plump 16 year old butt-cheeks. Tears and cum stack to Carmen's face as she walked towards the shower, Mike pulled her back and her head shot up. They had both just realised what they had stumbled into as they saw Elektra and Liam kissing, yet Elektra hadn't realised her robe had long since slipped and her beautiful ass was visible. They could see Elektra's hand stroking Liam's bulge. Mike bent down until his mouth was directly over Carmen's ear and whispered "Keep quiet or I'll bite your clit off", Carmen shuddered and as a result of fear her eyes began to glaze over. Mike tiptoed towards the pair, Liam was too engrossed in Elektra to notice Mike. But certainly noticed when Elektra suddenly moved away from him, and a hand gripped his mouth. He shouted but the hand muffled the noise and then he saw Carmen with her titties exposed, crying, in a ripped frock, Cum seeping out of her mouth.

Liam and Elektra's eyes opened up in shock as their gaze lowered to Mike's 11" cock, Liam averted his gaze instantly repulsed by the thought of Mike's ancient penis. However, as he looked at Elektra he couldn't help but notice the glint of lust in her eyes and the drool seeping out of her mouth. Elektra moved her hand forwards, timidly, and began to stroke Mike's cock. Liam was shocked and felt betrayed as she began to bob her head up and down Mike's cock. Carmen's tears ceased and her drool trickled from her mouth. Liam walked over towards her "Well, they can't get all the action can they" he said as he gripped her titties. "No they cannot" Carmen whispered as she began to enter his mouth with her tongue. Carmen's hands wandered during the kiss to Liam's nether regions and she began to stroke Liam's penis. It was 5" shorter than Mike's dick but she didn't care, all she wanted was to feel Liam's dick inside her. "Oi you two love-twerps you will be punished as will this sexy specimen with her mouth around my cock" he said as he dragged the four into Liam's room.

Mike then began to slap each and every one of them for their disobedience; he then ordered Carmen and Elektra to please him and told Liam he could have a turn on their asses for a while. Liam thanked him and began to enter Carmen's tight anal, as he did so Carmen moaned whilst sucking Mike's 11" penis, Elektra was certainly having fun with Liam fingering her pussy and sucking Mike's big, hard, juicy balls.

Mike then began to stroke Elektra's and Carmen's hair, willing them to continue sucking and licking his dick and balls respectively, Mike then asked Liam to come to him, as Liam came towards him Mike bunched up a fist and threw a right hook, the hook hit Liam square in the jaw and he was dazed "That's what you get for underage sex, now help me punish these naughty bitches" Mike growled. Liam was shocked from the pain in his jaw but nodded and pulled Carmen up by the hair; Carmen shrieked and turned to face him. Liam pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her ferociously, whilst groping her boobs and fingering her tight virgin pussy.

Carmen was shocked by the ferocity of the snog but enjoyed it all the same as her and Liam's tongue playfully darted in and out of each other's mouths. Elektra felt so turned on by looking at the two of them and smiled as Mike dragged her to her feet. Mike then bent her over Liam's bed and began to spank her ass. She screamed as her ass was smacked repeatedly, she then yelled as she was dragged by the hair and forced to suck Mike's cock. Elektra began to deep-throat Mike but could only manage 6" and she stroked the remaining 5". Elektra was then pushed to the floor by Mike as he ravaged her face, biting her neck, holding her in a fiery embrace of the lips. Elektra then felt Mike's penis enter her vagina and yelled out, "Oh my god Mike it's so big" she screamed as Mike pounded into her. In and out his dick went and the more she screamed. Liam had Carmen bent over his desk and pounded her virgin pussy, breaking her hymen, slapping her ass and playing with her clit as he slammed into Carmen, Carmen yelled as he began to pump ferociously but she decided she liked the feeling and began to meet his thrusts. Liam could take no more and ejaculated in her vagina, "Oh shit I'm going to be pregnant" Carmen screamed. Liam didn't give a shit as he enjoyed the feeling of Carmen's vaginal juices squirting over his dick and pubes.

Meanwhile Mike was thrusting ferociously into Elektra's pussy and was groping her boobs, playing with her nipples and spanking her ass. "Uh Mike I've been so naughty, punish me Mike, punish me!" Elektra screamed as she was fucked hardcore. Mike then withdrew, grabbing her hair and forcing her to give him a blowjob. Elektra orgasmed as Mike ejaculated over her face, covering her in cum. Mike and Liam then began to pull up their boxers and the girls were shocked at their sudden withdrawal…

"YOU CANT JUST LEAVE US HERE!" Elektra screamed.

Then the door opened. And in came Tracy Beaker….


	3. Chapter 3: Tracy

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT :C WILL TRY TO RELEASE CHAPTERS EVERY 1-2 WEEKS.**

"What the fuck is going on here, Mike you dirty bastard!" Tracy screamed. Tracy assumed correctly that Mike had co-erced the girls and Liam into having sex with him, she sprinted forwards, brandishing a bottle of Vodka, she swung it above her head, connecting with Mike's temple...

As Mike fell, the girls were finally allowed to get up, they ran towards Tracy, holding her tightly, Elektra's height meant that Tracy's face was in-between her two naked boobs.

"How did you let him do this to you girls?" Tracy asked, as Carmen sobbed into her cleavage and Elektra pressed her boobs further into Tracy's face. Tracy realized what the girl's wanted and she began to trail her hand along Carmen's body, whilst licking at Elektra's perky nipples. Elektra began to unzip Tracy's floral dress, pulling down her mini skirt and stroking her pink, tight pussy.

Liam walked over to them, place a hand on Elektra's naked, exposed bum and with his other hand began to finger her teen pussy. Carmen turned, showing Tracy her ass "Finger my ass Tracy.. Please?" Carmen muttered, as she began to suck Liam's juicy dick, she plunged her mouth forward, engulfing his dick with her hot, wet saliva. She began to bob her head up and down, deep throating him after every couple of rotations. She began to cup his balls with her hands and he groaned, fingering Elektra's pussy even harder.

Elektra bent onto the floor, further exposing her pussy to Liam's hand, she tugged at Tracy's lace panties, and began to dart her tongue in and out of Tracy's pussy, playing with Tracy's clit whilst Liam fingered her pussy. She moaned into Tracy's pussy, licking the wetness away from the careworker's pussy, Tracy moaned and began to play with her nipples, bouncing her D cup boobs, tweaking her nipples and gyrated her hips into Elektra's mouth.

Liam then got up after prising Carmen's mouth from his dick. "Girls, you wanna try something Kinky?" He said, they nodded in assent. "Okay" he said as he began to direct them into their positions, Tracy with her bum up in front of Liam, Elektra with her bum up in front of Tracy and finally Carmen with her bum up in front of Elektra. Liam began to thrust into Tracy, Tracy began to eat Elektra's teen pussy, licking and sucking the juices, fingering her tight anus, Elektra began to munch Carmen's pussy, playing with her clit and reaching over to rest a hand on Carmen's perky, A cup titties.

Moans echoed off the walls, the 4 of them were in ecstasy, Liam plunged his dick into Tracy, Tracy's tongue darted in and out of Elektra's pussy, and Elektra's mouth playfully bit on Carmen's clit.

As they neared orgasm, they gyrated even quicker, Tracy met Liam's thrusts, Elektra ground her pussy into Tracy's mouth, Carmen bounced her tight,teen pussy along Elektra's mouth and nose.

Suddenly, their moans combined into a chorus of erotic noises, Liam began to cum into Tracy's pink pussy, Elektra squirted into Tracy's mouth, filling her mouth with hot,sticky,salty cum. Carmen began to cum in Elektra's mouth, hot, sweet, sticky cum. Tracy and Elektra swallowed the loads and turned and began to drain Liam of any cum left on his dick, they sucked him dry, cupped his balls with their hands and Tracy reached over, cupped her D Cup boobs and let Liam tittyfuck her, she began to moan as her boobs were thrusted into repeatedly by Liam's cock.

They began to kiss, Elektra with Tracy, Liam with Carmen. Elektra and Tracy's hands plunged deep into each other's pussy's, Carmen's hand was wrapped around Liam's dick and Liam was playing with Carmen's tits.

Then the door opened..

And in came Tee Taylor...

**THANKS FOR READING WILL UPDATE SOON**


	4. Chapter 4- Tee you horny slut

**Sorry for the late upload.**

"What the fuck..." Tee murmured, instantly becoming aroused. Tracy, Carmen and Elektra began to walk towards her, erotic heat radiating of their bodies. Cum covering their perky tits. Cum seeping from their mouths and slits. Tee's hand began to reach inside her trousers and she began to stroke her pussy. Elektra, Tracy and Carmen reached her, slowly lifting her shirt and licking their lips in anticipation. Once they had pulled off her shirt, Elektra and Carmen seductively reached around to un-clip her black gem-studded bra. Meanwhile, Tracy dropped to her knees and slowly slid Tee's trousers down her slender legs.

Liam's hand was gripped around his shaft as he looked at the beautifully erotic seen unfolding in front of him... Tracy was down on her knees, tongue thrusted inside Tee's pink, luscious, juicy pussy. Elektra and Carmen each had one of her beautiful tits in their mouths, and the three older girls had their fingers thrusting in and out of their vaginas. Liam walked towards them, pulling Carmen's hand away from Tee's vagina and onto his rock hard member. Liam moaned as Carmen began to pump her hand along his dick, urging for him to come all over her tits.

Elektra moved up too Tee's face "hey beautiful" she said as she pushed open Tee's lips and pushed her tongue inside. Tee began to meet the kiss ferociously, their tongues locked in a battle for dominance. Passionately they kissed as Carmen suck Liam's dick and Tracy was fingered by Liam's soft teenage fingers.

"Tee come over here" Liam whispered, prising his cock away from Carmen he walked towards Tee. Tee prised her tongue out of Elektra's mouth and walked over to Liam's bed, bending over it she stuck up her arse "Come and Get it!" Tee replied. Liam walked over and quickly thrusted his penis inside of Tee's luscious vagina. Tee began to moan and yelp as Liam began to fuck her intensely. "So you like doggy you slut" Liam groaned as she met his thrusts.

Meanwhile Tracy and Elektra sprawled over on the floor in the 69 position. Elektra's pussy just over Tracy's mouth and Tracy's pussy underneath Elektra's mouth. They began to lick each other's pussy passionately, moaning into the other's sex organ as their tongues flicked inside. Their hands began to travel seductively to caress each other's boobs.

Liam then moved Tee into the missionary position, and thrusted his dick inside her tight vagina, plunging in and out she yelped in orgasmic bliss as she began to squirt over his dick, a pool of sperm began to seep out of her Vagina coating Liam's dick and pubes in salty cum. Liam took his dick out of her, looking at the sight on the floor in which both Elektra and Tracy orgasmed in synchronisation. Cum squirted out of their vagina's, Tracy coated in Elektra's salty cum and Elektra in Tracy's.

"Get over here girls, blowjob contest!" Liam announced seductively. Tee, Carmen, Tracy and Elektra all scooted over to him, Carmen took the initiative and plunged Liam's dick into her mouth. She gagged on it as she tried to swallow it. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to get the last inch of his cock inside her mouth.. Fustrated she gave in. Tracy then reared forward, sucking on Liam's big hard juicy dick, her hand gripped it, pumping it as she began to give him head, smothering the head of his penis with her mouth, her hands trailed down to her pussy and she began to moan on Liam's dick, pushing Liam towards orgasm. She slid off, Elektra reared forward, plunging her mouth onto his penis, she began to move her mouth rapidly, up and down up and down his big, juicy, long dick. She began to moan as she fingered herself, she deep-throated his cock and gagged profusely. She slid off. Tee reared forward, eager for her first blow-job recipient other than her brother; she began to mash her lips on his dick, swirling her tongue around his cock she pumped it hard, she slid her mouth off looked up at him seductively and began to titty-fuck him. "Cum all over my tits Liam, I dare you" she said as she moved her tit's away from his cock and began to pump it.. Liam ejaculated hard, cum slamming into Tee's face. "You dirty boy" Tee muttered...

"Well I guess we should get cleaned up" Tracy suggested, and they all walked towards the bathroom together, leaving Mike unconscious in the room...


	5. Foursome

"Oh my god Lily you won't believe what happened" Carmen said, as she sat next to Tee in front of her laptop. "Carmen what happened" Lily asked curious as her mind began to work through theories. "You need to come over and then we'll show you" Carmen and Tee exclaimed. "Okay, I'll ask my dad to drop me off for a sleep-over soon" Lily said. "Can't wait!" and all three girls giggled in joyous delight.

Once the Skype call had finished, Carmen walked over to the door and locked it purposefully. Tee lifted her top off, exposing her bra as Carmen walked seductively over and did the same. They both allowed each other a few seconds to unleash their underwear from their mini-skirts. Carmen jumped into bed with Tee as they began a lust-fuelled battle for domination with their tongues. Tee wrapped her legs around Carmen and they began to scissor, enjoying the feeling of the friction created by their two panties. They finally broke the kiss just long enough for each of them to slip off their bra and let their boobs move freely. They both moaned as their boobs began to jiggle over the other's, their nipples hardened and their gashes became wet, both girls slipped a finger to the opposing girl, rubbing their tight pussies. After a few minutes of doing so, both girls couldn't contain their urges and broke away from each other to slide their panties down their youthful legs. After their panties were fully untangled, they moved into a 69 position, with Tee on top. Both girls' tongues slided into the opposing girl's pussies and their moans combined to create one orgasmic symphony. Carmen began to playfully grope Tee's sexy, firm, and perky "little" white arse. Both girls began to moan louder as they neared orgasm. Both Carmen and Tee's hands slid to the other girls' clitoris, playfully tweaking as they continued their vigorous "eat-out". Both girl's bodies began to gyrate, thrusting their pussies into the other girl's mouth, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" they both screamed as they began to cum, cum squirted out, covering both girl's in hot, sticky, tasty and salty cum. Little did the girls know, Rick was just in the process of walking out of his room as he heard them cumming and the subsequent giggling and moaning….

**The Next Night**

"Hey Lily!" Carmen and Tee exclaimed as she came into the room, laden with her night bag on one arm, and her phone and charger in the other. "Hey, just said bye to Dad, sooooooo girlies what did you want to tell me?" Lily playfully asked. "Well…" Carmen said as she walked towards her door, locking it as she had done the night before her fuck-fest with Tee. "We want to show you something" Tee said as she playfully strolled over towards Carmen. Carmen slowly and intricately wove Tee's hair around her hand as she pulled Tee towards her, again smashing into a battle of dominance with their lips. "What the fu…." Lily moaned as she became increasingly turned on. Carmen and Tee walked over towards Lily, once they reached her they took her frilly top off before taking their own off, leaving them all sat in their bra's and mini-skirts. KNOCK KNOCK the door sounded "Who is it?" Carmen asked frustratedly. "It's me Rick, I know what you're doing in their lesbo's, just want a slice of the action if you know what I mean" Rick whispered through the door, just loud enough for the girls to hear. All the girls looked at each other, and became increasedly turned on, they both walked towards the door, slid back the bolt, opened it, pulled Rick inside and locked it as quick as they grabbed him. They turned towards him, sliding down onto their knees and grabbing his Jeans, pulling them to the floor, Rick reached down to the bottom of his shirt and tossed it athletically away from himself. The girls meanwhile managed to take his boxer's off and began to pump his cock vigorously, Carmen slid her mouth onto it, whilst Lily and Tee took a ball each, Carmen began to deepthroat his 7 inch dick, whilst Lily and Tee were content nibbling on his balls and fingering each other. Tee and Lily pulled off his balls and took each other to Carmen's bed and got into the 69 position, eating each other out and jiggling their titties into each other's abdomen. They began to moan. Meanwhile, Carmen was vigorously deepthroating and pumping Rick's cock. Carmen came away from the cock and bent over her desk, making her desires evident. Rick walked over to her and thrusted into her pussy from behind, pounding in and out of her pussy, the foursome's moans reverberated around the room, sliding into a harmony. Rick pulled out as they neared orgasm at the request of Tee as she walked over and bended over the desk, Carmen replaced Tee on top of the 69 with Lily. Rick began to pound into Tee, in and out as she met his thrust's their flesh pounding, making the room echo in the sweet noise of moans and thumps. Tee slid off Rick's dick and once again joined into a 69 with sweet, sexy Carmen. Rick reached to Lily, pushed her towards the desk and mercilessly ripped into her pussy with his dick, she screamed out in a mixture of pain and lust, Rick continued thrusting and out of her pussy, turned on by the noises he thrusted quickly, rapidly grasped her hair and bent her back, still fucking into her pussy whilst she screamed and moaned. Lily slid off his cock and Carmen and Tee slid out of their 69 position all three girls leaned down and began to take it in turns to wank and suck his 7 inch cock. "Cum all over us Rick" they begged as they pumped more vigorously, blow-jobbed him further and played with his balls. All the girls reached down with their hands and began to finger themselves, moaning as they played with his balls and sucked his cock, "Im gonna cum" all four announced at once, Rick was the first to go, turning his hips to share his cum all over Tee, Carmen and Lily's outstretched mouth's. The girls each cummed into their hands and began to share their cum, licking their girlfriends fingers. "Now.. lets go to bed" Carmen announced and the foursome laughed, still naked and covered in hot,sticky cum they jumped into Carmen's bed, Tee on top of Rick, with Rick's cum oozing out onto her perky ass and Lily on top of Carmen, Rick began to fuck Tee's perky ass as Carmen ate out Lily's arse. They did this until they were exhausted, and fell to sleep, all naked, all covered in cum and together….


	6. Chapter 6- TCarmen Johnny and Jody

**Thanks for all the requests, really does help to overcome my writers block. Sorry for all of the late submissions, I have exams (Only a few left now) **

Two weeks had passed since Tee, Carmen, Lily and Rick's incredible night together. Lily had not been able to arrange a visit as she had been busy with her school work. Carmen was incredibly frustrated with the workload she was submerged under in preparation for her GCSE's, luckily she had a great friend in Tee who could make the stress go away…

"Fuck History and Fuck Hitler, Who the fuck told him to be a racist shitty artist, If he'd just fucking been a good artist I wouldn't of wasted my whole fucking holiday!" Carmen shouted in frustration as she let a relentless barrage of punches smash into her frilly pillow.

"Carmen, come on lets take your mind off it" said Tee, seductively biting her upper lip whilst holding her delicious boobs and twerking her perky ass.

"I don't even think that ass can get my mind off this, Im sorry baby" Carmen said apologetically.

Tee then sighed "Oh well, guess I could just chill then" as she winked seductively and walked over to the door, key in hand and locked it. She then walked over to Carmen's stereo and put on some funky music, the bass line pulsating from Carmen's brand new subwoofers.

She then walked to the centre of the room, almost skipping. In a seductive, lust filled manner she unzipped her delightful lion onesie "RAWR" she said as the zip slid down. Apparently she had come prepared as her perky B cup boobs leapt out of the onesie. She then moved her finger slowly into her mouth, sucking on it as if she was sucking an imaginary cock, jerking her finger right in her little mouth she gagged and pulled the finger out; the saliva oozing from her mouth, the strands visible in the dim room.

She then moved her saliva filled fingers seductively over her boobs, gripping them, tweaking at the nipples, exploring the gap between her two delightful tits.

She then slowly glided over to Carmen. Carmen was sat on top of her bed looking at the delightful sight with her legs dangling over the side. Tee seductively leaped onto Carmens legs, her legs wrapping around Carmen's waist and she jutted forward, slamming her tongue into Carmen's moist mouth. Their tongues mashed against each other, Tee gyrated upon Carmen as their tongues were locked in their battle for territory, for dominance, their saliva culminating in one pool of sex trickling down each others chin. As Tee was gyrating on Carmen, Carmen came forward; attempting to subdue these movements. However, she fell forward off the bed; Tee smashed into the bean cushion; Carmen on top of her landed with her face firmly between Tee's tits. "Oh you sexy bitch" Tee muttered as Carmen began to ravage her beautiful breasts, getting a face full of tits and a mouthful of nipples.

After a while of Carmen eating Tee's boobs, Tee wriggled out from underneath and Carmen slid off the remaining legs of the onesie. Tee then lifted up Carmen's tops, unlatched her bra to free her sexy puppies and used her mouth to pull down Carmen's mini skirt and panties.

They then marched to the bed where Carmen sat atop of Tee, her pussy placed firmly in Tee's mouth with Tee munching Carmen's rug. Carmen moaned in joy and gyrated her hips into Tee's mouth, she then leant forward and got a mouth full of Tee's pussy, slopping her tongue into Tee's wet gash as her hands explored Tee's clitoris, her right was playing at Tee's clit and her left had two fingers jutting in and out of Tee's perky little ass.

"I got us a present just in case this would happen" Carmen said as she slid off the top after 10 minutes of going at it in the 69 position.

She slid over to her bed side draw and picked out a double ended purple dildo, she then walked over to Tee and gave Tee a side to suck, they both enthusiastically deep throated the shit out of the plastic in preparation for their pussy's. They then moved to opposite sides of the bed and slid the dildo inside each other's pussy. Then they began to thrust together, their thighs slamming into each other as they moaned lusciously. "Uh baby, fuck me Tee, fuck me" Carmen moaned as Tee slammed into her thighs.

As they neared orgasm, they began to slam into each other more quickly, the sound of their thighs slapping and their pussy's being ravaged by the plastic cock filled the room. "I'm GONNA CUM" they both screamed and cum squirted out of both teen vaginas, splattering the dildo, each others vaginas and the matress and carpet. "I guess we need to clean up babe" Carmen muttered as they dismounted the dildo and pulled on some Marigolds.

"Fucking bitch, after all I've done for her she's out there fucking Carmen without me!" Johnny ranted as he began to swing wildly at his punchbag. "Fucking bitch, I taught her how to give head, I gave her fucking pleasure like no one could, and right before I leave for the army.. This is how she treats me, ILL TEACH THAT BITCH SOMETHING!" Johnny bellowed as he smashed punches into the leather bag.

Jody walked in without knocking. "What's up dickwad?" Jody asked, mildly intrigued at the reason for Johnny's latest outbreak.

"Can you keep a secret?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah sure" Jody replied.

Johnny walked towards the door and pulled out the key locking it. "Okay, well me and Tee were locked in our room an awful lot back when my mum was busy fucking my step-dad. So we got pretty bored, but the only shit we could watch was my stepdads shit, your documentaries and shit like that. One day I watched my step-dad put a box right on the top of our cabinet, I pretended I was sleeping so he didn't notice me watching. The next time he locked us in I asked Tee if we should see what was inside the box, she said we should so I clambered up the wardrobe and pulled the box down. I opened up the lid and inside it was filled with VCR's. We had a shitty TV with a VCR player in our room so I walked over to it and put inside the first VCR I pulled out of the box. I then walked over to Tee pulled out a remote and pressed play. It was a woman police officer walking into a room, so I went ah looks like a cool drama so we snuggled up under the duvet and began to watch. The police officer walked in and she was attacked from behind by a man. I thought nothing off it as I thought it was just one of those shitty cop dramas. Then the police officers skirt came down, she was pulled to the floor, kicked on the arse, her shirt was ripped off, her bra was unlatched and low and behold ass and tits on screen. My weiner went so fucking hard and Tee was so confused as to what was poking her in the hips. "Chill Tee its natural" I said to her. Anyways then the guy pulled down his trousers and boxers and a massive 11 inch wopper was on the screen, she asked me "Do you have one of those Johnny?" "Sure do" I replied. Then the cop began to suck the huge dick, gagging on it. "Can you teach me how to do that Johnny" Tee asked so I said sure. I moved the duvet off, pulled down my trackies, pulled down by boxers and began to wank a little, she followed my lead and took of her clothes showing me her perky tits and her gash. I could see she was already wet and I said come over here, slide your mouth over it, use your hands to gently play with my balls and move your mouth to allow more dick to enter and then pull out and so on and so forth. She followed my instructions perfectly and every time our mum and step dad shagged from then, we fucked in front of the VCR. Just now I heard her fucking Carmen. The nerve of the bitch, I thought we had something special!" Johnny ranted angrily. Jody said sympathetically "Man that is weird.. but it also sucks". "Tell me about it" Johnny said.

"Well, you could get even?" Jody asked seductively. Johnny's eyes lit up and his consent was made evident by the bulge in his trousers. Jody reared forward, unbuttoning Johnny's trousers, pulling down his boxers and trousers at once and pushing her head forward on to Johnny's cock. She pumped at his penis furiously, as she gagged on what she could swallow. Her lips slid around Johnny's tip and her hands playfully tweaked at Johnny's balls.

As Johnny neared orgasm and his moans intensified, Jody slipped her lips of Johnny's cock and stood up to allow Johnny to unclothe her. Johnny quickly pulled up her shirt, pulled down her skirt, took of her bra and panties and began to finger her wet, sticky gash. He groped her tits with one hand as he slammed her down onto his bed. He knelt down onto the floor and began to vigorously eat her pussy out, playing at the folds with his tongue and lips. After a while of this he got up off the floor, gave his penis a quick wank to get it ready and slid it into Jody's gash. He then held onto her hips and began to fuck her missionary style. He began to pound into her pussy, "Oh yeah Johnny, fuck me like a naughty girl, make me your bitch Johnny!" Jody moaned as Johnny slammed in to her pussy. Then Jody began to meet his thrusts, their thighs began to slam together. They vigorously slammed into each other.

Johnny then pulled out and Jody turned around, Johnny spit into Jody's arsehole and began to finger it, getting it nice and loose, nice and ready for his big hard cock. He then spat onto his hand to give his cock some more lube and slid into Jody's arse. "This is loose, you done anal before?" Johnny asked. "Yeah with Kingsley" Jody replied as she backed up onto his cock. "Kinky" Johnny laughed as he leant forward, groping her tits, playing with her nipples as he slammed into her arse. Jody began to scream in pain and pleasure as Johnny's cock went deep into her asshole. After a while of this Johnny again pulled out and laid onto the bed. Jody knew what he wanted and jumped up onto the bed, moved her legs apart, squatted down and lowered her asshole onto Johnny's cock, she then began to elevate herself and pump Johnny's cock into her asshole. Johnny jerked his hips forward, slamming even further into Jody's arsehole as Jody began to scream and moan in pleasure. "I'm close Johnny!" she moaned as she moved her hand rapidly on her pussy, stroking her rug vigorously, playing with her own clit, sliding in a finger. "Me too!" Johnny replied as he slammed even harder now. Their thrusts met each other and the harmony of their moans, the harmony of the slapping of the skin synced into one beat, and then the beat erupted, Johnny's hot cum entered Jody's arse as she began to squirt over Johnny's chest. "That was so good" Jody moaned as she raised herself off Johnny's cock and began to suck it dry. "Ah baby" Johnny moaned as Jody slipped her mouth of his cock and began to lick at her own cum on Johnny's well-defined chest. Exhausted, Jody curled up in Johnny's arms and they fell asleep. Cum stuck to Jody's arse and Johnny's chest….


	7. Chapter 7- Tee, Tyler, Kaz

4 mundane days had passed since Johnny and Jody's fun…

Tee walked into her bedroom quickly, with a robe her only clothing and a towel wrapped around her hair as she had just come out of the shower. As she entered the room, she shut and locked her door behind herself and walked towards her bed. Instantly, she noticed something different and upon inspection of her bed, found four images on the bed all showing Johnny in different stages of fucking Jody, a blowjob photo, an anal photo, a doggy photo and Johnny being ridden. Tee fumed in anger as she read the note "You're not the only one who can have fun in this house lil sis- Your Big Bro Johnny". Fuming she went towards her phone and rang his number, "So you got my note, eh?" Johnny answered smugly. "Listen here you fucking cunt, why are you spying on me, I'm old enough to fuck who I want to fuck!" replied Tee angrily. "I thought we had something special bitch. And if you can fuck who you want to fuck, what's the problem with me fucking Jody" Johnny replied. "Don't print out pictures and put them on my bed then, you knob!" Tee replied, she then hung up on Johnny.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Who is it?" Tee asked, still angry after her phone call with Johnny. "Tyler" the voice replied. "Go away Tyler" Tee replied, her anger evident in her tone. "That's not nice seeing as I just heard your conversation" Tyler replied, keeping his voice quiet.

Tee walked towards the door and opened it, quickly and quietly Tyler entered the room and locked it behind himself "Well hello Tee!" Tyler said as he walked towards her. "Alright let's get this over with" Tee said, appearing frustrated although she always had a thing for Tyler's hair and skin tone.

Tyler stepped up towards her and their lips locked, Tyler's tongue entered Tee's mouth and they became locked in their battle for dominance, for territory, willing the other to submit as their tongues slithered over each other, locked, their saliva mixing. Tylers hands explored Tee's youthful body, skimming over her perky tits, feeling her hardened nipples, sliding down her abdomen and stroking her pussy through the robe, Tylers hands then went behind Tee and undid the robe's knot, Tee's boobs burst out of their constraints as the robe fell. Tyler bent down and began to suck and lick one of Tee's nipples and tweak the other one with his right hand, his hand then began to explore Tee's body, trickling its way down to her pussy as it began to stroke it, helped by the fact that Tee was incredibly wet "You wet bitch aha" Tyler muttered as their mouths again interlocked. Tyler then pushed Tee gently onto the bed, kneeled down and began to eat her pussy, his tongue explored all the nooks and cranny's, pushing back the folds Tee moaned erotically, elegantly she slid her hand down next to Tyler's afro and began to stroke her clit as she was eaten out by Tyler.

After a while of this, Tyler got up off the floor and pulled his boxers down roughly and athletically tossed his shirt away "Well now we are even" he winked as Tee pounced off the bed and slid the tip of his penis into her mouth, she then took his 6 inch penis in one hand and began to deep throat it, gagging on the cock, covering it in her saliva, she then gave it head and gave the rest of his penis a vigorous hand job as she bobbed her mouth along his head. Tyler grunted and moaned as Tee went down on him, she then took her mouth of his cock and began to wank it, roughly and fast as she moved down below and took one of his balls into her mouth and released, then took the other ball into her mouth and released again, repeating this to make an erotic popping noise.

She then moved her head from his balls for the last time, bent over, placing her hands on the bed and Tyler lined up behind her, at first he slid his cock in until she gave him the OK, then he began to pull out and thrusted roughly inside her pussy, Tee began to meet these thrusts and their thighs slammed against each other, filling the room with the noise of the fucking. Again and again Tyler's cock ploughed into Tee's pussy as they grunted and moaned and slammed, pushing each other towards new erotic heights.

*KNOCK KNOCK* The door sounded, startling both Tee and Tyler. "Who is it?" Tee asked frustratedly. "Kazima, let me in now. I know what you are doing. I won't tell if I can watch!" the voice replied. Tee walked over to the door opened it quickly, pulling Kazima inside as she locked it behind her to make sure no-one else could see.

"Okay you can watch" Tee said. Kazima walked over to the armchair and pulled off her clothes, revealing a garter belt, she took off the garter belt and began to stroke her pussy. She then took a finger and licked it, swirled her tongue around it, gagged on it, covering it in saliva as she slid it deep inside her pussy. "Continue" Kazima commanded.

Tyler lay down on the bed as Tee clambered on top of him and began to lower herself down onto his cock, as the cock slowly slid in, Tee became more confident of their new voyeur and began to ride him, the grunts again filled the room, but this time the moans of Tee met the moans of Kazima, Kazima fingered herself relentlessly, relishing the scene in front of her, and with her other hand played with her 34D boobs. "Uh yeah" Tee moaned as Tyler began to repeatedly hit her G-spot. Tee then lifted herself off Tyler and spat on her finger, sliding it into her butthole as she walked over to Kazima "Finger my ass Kaz" she commanded, Kaz removed one of her hands from her tits, gagged on her finger, covering it in saliva and then began to finger Tee's arse, determined to make it nice and loose for Tyler's hard cock, the sight of Tee's plump butt cheeks in front of her and the experience of fingering Tee's arse fuelled Kaz's masturbation as she began to vigorously stroke her pussy, meanwhile on the bed Tyler was wanking to the erotic sight unfolding. "All ready girl" Kaz said, finally removing her finger from Tee's arse. "Kay, thanks babe" Tee replied as she moved towards Tyler, turning around so she was facing Kaz and her arse was facing Tyler and slid onto his cock, she then began to ride him, Kaz observed her tits jiggling as she repeatedly slammed ontop of Tyler's cock, her ass was stretched roughly by Tyler's big hard cock, one of the thickest she had ever taken. Kaz fingered herself to Tee's rough moans. She then walked towards the bed and stepped on, not interrupting Tyler being ridden by Tee and her amazing arse, she stood before Tee and Tee knew instantly what she wanted and began to eat out her pussy whilst being ridden by Tyler. The vibrations from Tyler slamming into Tee and her moans set Kaz over the edge and Tee and Tyler were already so close from their previous activities "I'm gonna cum" they announced simmulatenously as cum squirted from Kaz's pussy into Tee's mouth, out of Tee's pussy onto Tyler's legs and Tyler deposited his salty hot cum in Tee's arse, scalding it.

Kazima and Tee then got up and went to Tyler, Kazima began to suck his cock bone dry and Tee began to play with his balls. They continued these activities through the night… until finally exhausted, they fell to sleep with Tee and Kaz ontop of Tyler.

*NEXT ONE IM THINKING FAITH OR SOMETHING MAYBE EVEN ELEKTRA AGAIN*


	8. Chapter 8- Faith and Rick

*Thankyou for all the requests/feedback it truly is motivating*

It was a dismal Saturday afternoon, grey skies were ahead, rain sprinkled down from the heavens and strong wind gusted in a westerly direction.

A sole figure jogged along the park lane, with a caramel skin tone, a plump ass, and perky boobs covered by a sports bra. That figure was Faith. 'Man I should of dressed better for this jog' Faith thought, regretting the choice of just lycra shorts and a sports bra, craving for the warmth of Elmtree House.

Faith then began to run as she neared Elmtree house, propelled towards warmth, food, the comfort of her bedroom. As she entered the house, she locked the front door behind her "I'm home" she announced, walking into the kitchen.

The only other person in the kitchen was Rick. "Hey Fai.." he said looking at the sight before him, Faith's boobs subdued in a pink sports bra, her Caramel legs completely bare, raw, explicit, only wearing lycra shorts that showed a blatant camel toe. "Hey Rick.." Faith said, looking into his eyes and noticing where his gaze currently lay she smiled inwardly. "Ya know its polite if you look in my eyes" Faith said playfully. "Sorry… Mind was somewhere else" Rick replied awkwardly. "It's cool, maybe you could give my assets the quick once-over… I am mightily cold" Faith said huskily walking towards him, moving her hand below, giving him a quick tease via a stroke of his cock. His cock bulged in his jeans, trying to force its way out.

"Come on then…" Faith said, eyes full of lust. Rick followed eagerly. As they walked eagerly, Rick kept his gaze on Faith's arse as it bounced upon every stair they climbed. When they finally entered Faith's bedroom, they quickly locked the door and then both pounced. Their bodies meeting in a mash of kissing, Rick's tongue darting into Faith's mouth as Faith began to close her lips around it momentarily, almost sucking it their hands explored each other's body, Rick's hands slid over her curves, gripped her plump ass, felt her perky, large tits; Faith's hands slid over his well defined abs, his strong core and down to his bulge, feeling and gripping his rock hard penis.

Faith then released the kiss and slid down to her knees, she quickly unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down as Rick lifted up his feet to allow them to pass underneath. She then slid his boxers down quickly, allowing his 10 inch penis to spring out of it's constraints. Then she held onto his cock and began to slap it against her cheek, moaning as the cock sprang and Rick jerked his hips so the impact would be greater and louder. She then gripped his cock with her left hand and pushed it towards her mouth,Rick thrust his hips forwards, held onto her hair and began to face fuck her, pounding his cock deep inside her throat as she gagged, covering his cock in saliva, tears began to form in her eyes as it repeatedly pounded the back of her throat. Rick then let go of her head and she took in a sharp intake of air. Faith then slid her mouth back onto Rick's cock, giving him head whilst she began to wank the rest of it, her hand moved up and down the slippery from her saliva, hard 10 inch cock, pre-cum leaked from the tip all over her tongue as she licked the tip, the salt oozing over her tastebuds. Rick then lifted Faith to her feet, and pulled the Sports Bra over her head, releasing her Caramel 34D boobs, the nipples already hard as Rick lifted one into his mouth and began to suck on it whilst stroking the other one. "What you want milk out of it baby?" Faith asked sexily, Rick began to bite down on it and pinched the other nipple "oooh baby" Faith moaned in pain and pleasure. Rick then released her boobs and slid down, pulling down the lycra shorts, exposing her shaved caramel, tight, wet pussy. Rick pushed Faith onto the bed and went down on her, eating her luscious tight pussy, his tongue darted in and out of it, flicking at her Clitoris, pushing back the folds, Faith reached new heights of pleasure as she was given this treat, moaning "Uh baby" as she pushed his head further into her pussy.

Rick then moved his head away from her pussy and stood up, Faith was still laying on her bed, with her arse on the edge and her legs spread open. Rick walked into the gap and slid his cock, slowly at first into her pussy, pulling back the folds. "Ooooh baby you're tight" Rick grunted. He then slid all 10" inside her before pulling out. Then holding onto her waist, he began to slam into her pussy, Rick's grunts and Faith's moans filling the room with noise, Faith began to meet Rick's thrusts, their skin slapping together, the noise of the thigh on thigh blending with the moans and grunts, the room full with the chorus of sex. They continued this for what felt like a sex filled age until Rick slid out and Faith turned onto her front and lifted her big, black arse up, inviting Rick to take her from behind.

Rick walked up to her arse, sliding his cock into her pussy as he held onto her waist, he then began to slam into her pussy, watching her plump ass bounce on his cock turned him on further, her ass slammed into his thighs repeatedly as they met each others thrusts, the rhythm of the thrusts, moans, grunts, thigh slaps filled the room, both pumping each other nearer orgasm.

Rick finally slid out and lay down on the bed, Faith then clambered on top, giving her finger a quick lick and getting her arsehole ready by fingering it, she then clambered on top of his cock, sliding her ass more and more down until all 10 inches of his girth were inside her ass. She then began to go up and down on his cock, her 34D boobs jiggling, giving Rick the kinkiest sight he had ever seen. She moaned as his cock repeatedly slammed into her ass, she knew she would regret it in the morning but she bounced even faster and harder onto his cock as she stroked her pussy. "OHHHHHHHHH BABY YOUR COCK IS SO HARD" she screamed as his cock repeatedly slammed into her ass, hitting what felt like the very end of her cock. Rick was in complete bliss, his cock inside Faith's tight black arsehole, looking at Faith bouncing ontop of him, with her tits jiggling sent him into new heights of satisfaction. Faith then cummed, squirting all over his chest and a bit on his face, she then giggled and get of his cock and began to lick her own cum of his chest and face, she then transferred the cum with a French kiss. She then slithered down, in between Rick's legs and began to pump his cock, bobbing her head up and down his cock as fast as she could manage "Cum for me baby" she moaned "Come on baby, all over me, cover me in your salty cum baby, please baby, I want your cum, I need your cum, uh baby" she said. And Rick could hold on no longer, as cum erupted from his 10 inch dick, showering Faith's chin, tits and mouth. "Yum" Faith said as she began to swallow his salty cum, licking around her face, determined to get all the salt inside her system. She then got her finger and rubbed between her breasts and then licked the fingers, craving Rick's salty cum. "Lets go get a shower" Faith said, and the two hurried towards the shower through the corridors, in the shower Faith stood in the corner, bent over and Rick slammed into her arse, they then lathed each others privates and took it in turns to blast the other with the showerhead, the shower head sending ripples into Faith's pussy. They then returned to Rick's bedroom and fell asleep clutching each other….

*Maybe sapphire next? Any requests?*


End file.
